La última navidad
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert y Candy han vivido dos años juntos después de que el perdió la memoria, Candy piensa que toda la vida vivirán juntos pero sucede algo inesperado...Albert fic
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

Después de vivir dos años y medio en el mismo departamento, Albert se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candy, para ese entonces ya había recuperado la memoria y se le complicaba seguir ocultándolo, no quería abandonarla pues todavía estaban de duelo por la muerte de Stear.

Candy, como todos los días, estaba en su trabajo en la clínica feliz, mientras desinfectaba los instrumentos se lamentaba de que la herida que le causó el león a Albert ya estaba prácticamente cicatrizada, por lo que ya no requería que se le cambiara el vendaje ni que le pusiera ungüento, «Se volvió un hermoso hábito estas tres semanas: quitarle la venda, limpiarlo con la torunda de algodón y luego con mis dedos ponerle esa pomada mientras siento su respiración cerca de mí; se me apetece acercarme lo suficiente para tentarlo y que me dé un beso… Candy, ya estás con tus malos pensamientos ¡es tu paciente! Soy una enfermera profesional con altos estándares éticos y no debo sentirme atraída hacia él, pero… su cercanía me hace estremecer, es agradable sentir las cosquillas que me produce, que solo podrían satisfacerse con un prolongado beso, sería mi primer beso consentido, lo de Terry ni lo disfruté, la verdad es que soy muy egoísta por desear que Albert no recupere la memoria, porque agarraría su saco de ropa, se lo colgaría al hombro, tomaría a poupé y se iría de mi lado, ¡ya sé! debo consentirlo para que nunca se vaya, aunque recupere la memoria».

— Doctor Martin, me he dado cuenta que no le he organizado ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños a Albert desde que vivo con él. Aprovecharé la navidad para festejar ambos eventos. Albert ha hecho tanto por mí, hasta nos salvó de las garras del león, se acuerda de eso ¿verdad? así que usted me tiene que ayudar para que esta navidad sea más divertida que la del año pasado.

— Candy, Albert no cumple años en estas fechas —dijo con seguridad el médico.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— Por su comportamiento, los de signo capricornio son ambiciosos, tercos, tímidos, despóticos, autoritarios, en fin, unos completos dictadores.

— Tiene razón, Albert no es así, pero recuerde que nosotros los cristianos no creemos en esas cosas, además la navidad es la época más hermosa del año, y todo lo que concierne a Albert es bello.

El doctor Martin respiró aliviado de que no cometió una indiscreción, por poco le revelaba a Candy que Albert ya sabía su identidad —. De la forma en que lo dices pareciera que estás enamorada de él —la importunó el doctor con su comentario.

— Yo, este… Bebió Whisky sin que me diera cuenta ¿no es cierto? Ya que comenta esos disparates.

El hombre gordito sonrió, Albert ya le había confesado que amaba a Candy, y tenía el encargo de avisarle cuando ella dejara de pensar en Terry.

— Quiero confesarle que me metí a un curso de cocina, me da tiempo ahora que Albert suele llegar tarde, así entre todas las que asistimos a las clases preparamos los platillos y llevo mi porción a la casa, noté que Albert adelgazaba la semana que me tocaba preparar los alimentos, además cuando era su turno se estaba volviendo muy derrochador comprando la comida en el restaurante donde trabajó, cierto, es muy deliciosa, pero a ese paso iremos directo a la ruina, quiero que ahorremos para adquirir un terreno y luego construir una casita, así evitaremos pagar renta de por vida, considero que no vamos a prosperar si seguimos los mismos pasos, tenemos que pensar en el mañana, amo el mañana porque sé que traerá cosas nuevas.

— Vaya, vaya, al parecer vislumbras un futuro junto a Albert, ¿piensas que nunca recuperará la memoria?

— Usted mismo ha dicho que no hay manera de saberlo, como puede ser hoy, podría pasar 10 años. «_Para ese entonces creo que ya estaremos casados y estaremos rodeados de nuestros hijos__»__. _Tun tun tun tun, tun tun tun tun (tarareó Candy la marcha nupcial en voz alta creyendo que solo lo hacía con la mente).

El doctor Martin se emocionó por la conversación que sostuvo con la joven, se lo relataría a Albert y de seguro este se alegraría también.

En el banco central Andrew, Albert protestaba —: George, esta semana me toca llevar la cena, ya se me hizo tarde. No quiero seguir revisando el saldo de los cuentahabientes.

—Señor William, debe seguir con su capacitación, pronto será su presentación y debe tener conocimiento de las cuentas principales que se manejan en el Banco, además todavía debe ponerse al corriente de los demás negocios.

—Lo sé George, pero desde que recuperé la memoria llego tarde al departamento y estos últimos días ella se desvela esperándome para cambiarme el vendaje.

—Usted me dijo que ya no requería la curación porque la herida estaba cicatrizada.

— Hoy mientras me bañaba, accidentalmente se me cayó la costra, por lo mismo, necesitaré que Candy me ponga ese ungüento con sus cálidas manos —Albert lo dijo medio sonriente y George comprendió que él se la quitó intencionalmente.

Tocaron la puerta, era la secretaria con la comida que pidió Albert. George la sostuvo para pasársela. Se empezó a cambiar la ropa negra para ponerse su chaqueta acostumbrada.

—Hemos conseguido, ropa parecida a la que porta para que pueda espaciar lavarla, así ahorrará ese tiempo y podrá venir los sábados más temprano.

—George, disfruto los sábados, porque son los días en que Candy y yo nos quedamos en casa y salimos a dar un paseo.

—Señor William tengo que expresarle la preocupación que me externó la señora Elroy, dijo que notó que baja y aumenta de peso, ese descontrol puede dañar su salud.

—Eso era cada vez que a Candy le tocaba preparar la cena, la hacía tan condimentada que a veces me provocaba diarrea, pero tenía buen sabor, aparte no quería hacerle la grosería de no comerme lo que con tanto esmero me preparaba, pero las últimas semanas ha mejorado y ya tengo estabilidad en mi peso, dile a mi tía que no se preocupe por mí

— Está bien, eso le comentaré a su tía.

—Nos vemos mañana George, se me hace tarde y Candy ha de estar esperándome para cenar.

—Póngase la chaqueta nueva, la otra estaba cosida con hilo de otro color.

—Si, es que Candy no encontró hilera café y tuvo que comprar la hilera rosa.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Albert llegó a la casa magnolia, las vecinas no le contestaron el saludo, lo miraban como si les debiera un monto considerable. Candy estaba tejiendo unos guantes para Albert porque quedaban pocos días para que empezara el invierno.

—Candy, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo y te encontraría dormida.

Ella trató de esconder las agujas y el hilo, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

—Viniste más temprano que otros días. Hoy será la última curación —expresó con pesar la joven rubia.

—De eso quería hablarte, se me cayó un poco de costra y tengo una parte al rojo vivo.

Candy al escucharlo trató de disimular una sonrisa.

**Hola chicas este mini fic es por una dinámica navideña. Sólo serán 5 capítulos y la fecha de entrega es hasta el 16 de diciembre. Espero que este mes sea de bendición para ustedes. Les mando un abrazo y que Dios les bendiga.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo y quítate de una vez la camisa —le sugirió Candy ansiosa, Albert se quedó boquiabierto al escucharle emitir un jadeo.

—Antes de eso vamos a cenar o se pondrá fea la comida.

Candy blanqueó los ojos, ella quería posar sus dedos en la piel de él, deseaba sentir su aliento y su aroma corporal, últimamente la loción que usaba era adictiva a su olfato ella desconocía lo costosa que era, una mezcla de cardamomo, menta y bambú, era uno de los pocos lujos que Albert se permitía delante de su amada y con el único fin que de alguna manera estuviera presente en sus pensamientos.

Albert llevó la olla a la estufa para calentar la comida, mientras Candy buscaba los platos y los cubiertos —Ya empecé a costurar tu disfraz muy parecido al de papá Noel, para que le demos obsequios a los niños en la víspera de la navidad son 15 críos los que frecuentan la clínica feliz, el doctor Martin es muy diestro en el dibujo, el me hizo el molde para las muñecas de trapo y dice que a los varoncitos les daremos carritos y camiones de madera.

—Me parece buena idea elaborar los camiones y carritos de madera, puedo hacer la mitad durante mi receso en la jornada laboral, mañana iré a la clínica feliz para que el doctor Martin me dé el diseño y trataré de conseguir los materiales a buen precio.

Después de cenar, lavar los trastes y secarlos, Albert se quitó la camisa, Candy poco a poco fue aplicando la pomada, el trataba de controlar sus impulsos de abrazarla y besarla, ella en su mente decía «piérdeme el respeto Albert» suspiró profundo.

«creo que todavía suspira por Terry» pensó Albert desesperanzado.

Esa noche Candy se puso el pantalón de la pijama pero se le olvidó asegurarse el cordón de la cintura (esa pijama la compró de oferta Candy a de la talla de Albert, así que a ella le quedaba holgada) de pronto salió del baño, Albert esperaba su turno para cambiarse, ella dio unos pasos y se le cayeron los pantalones, Albert se quedó paralizado, quería ir a ayudarla a subírselos pero no sería correcto, ella tardó en reaccionar, Albert vio como en cámara lenta se subió los pantalones. Más tarde Albert no pudo evitar los sueños húmedos.

Al día siguiente George fue requerido en la mansión Ardlay, la señora Elroy se enteró por un detective privado que vio a Albert acompañado de una hermosa rubia, ella estaba alarmada porque entre los principios y valores que se le inculcaron a William desde su niñez estaba el de casarse a una pertinente edad y eso era un vínculo inquebrantable, es decir hasta la muerte.

—George quiero que me digas ¿quién es la mujer con la William está cohabitando? ¡Está viviendo en concubinato! ¿cómo has permitido eso? ¡Eres un alcahuete! Hasta estoy sospechando que eso de su desaparición fue una mentira para estar con ella y que nadie se lo reprochara. William no es como esa joven del hogar de Pony que está practicando una vida disoluta con un lavaplatos.

George no sabía que responder, quería que los nombres de Candice y William quedaran limpios delante de su jefa.

—Señora Elroy, el propio padre del Señor William me pidió que velara por él, solo le pido que mantenga la calma, cuando sea pertinente él mismo le explicará todo, por favor borre de su mente que la señorita Candice y él están obrando mal.

—Quiero que le digas a William que solo le doy este mes para que se despida de esa mujer,

George le platicó a Albert el ultimátum que le dio la señora Elroy.

—Comprendo, pero sabes que Candy y yo ahora estamos ligados de por vida, todavía debo de asegurarme de sus sentimientos, si confirmo que todavía lo ama, tendré que hacerme a un lado.

Ese otoño parecía invierno, la clínica feliz tenía muchos casos de enfermedades respiratorias.

—Por fin nos dan un respiro, debemos seguir con las muñecas.

—Candy, dile a Albert que les consiga rostro de porcelana así se verán más bonitas, es que noto que los ojos pintados nos están saliendo disparejos.

—¿Cómo cree que le pediré eso? él ya consiguió la madera para los camioncitos además la porcelana ha de ser costosa.

«Si supiera que Albert tiene dinero hasta para abrir una fábrica de juguetes» pensó el doctor Martin.

—Ha llegado la hora de que te midas el disfraz —Le dijo Candy pasándole el extraño traje a Albert— Primero los pantalones.

—Candy, pero estos pantalones son verdes, no son rojos —mientras discutía se bajaba los pantalones para medirse los fluorescentes.

—Verás cuando fui a comprar la tela, me dijo el encargado de la tienda que el terciopelo rojo se debe apartar con un mes de anticipación por la demanda que tiene en estas fechas y solo le quedaba un retazo, con eso pude hacerte la chaqueta y eso que las mangas la mitad son verdes y la otra mitad rojas.

—Candy entonces ¿Qué personaje soy? No puedo ser papá Noel con las piernas y el antebrazo verdes.

Fue una revelación que tuve, vi a un hombre escribiendo un borrador de un cuento para niños, me pareció excelente la idea, eres una especie de duende navideño, además no puedes representar a papá Noel porque estás delgado.

—Entonces el doctor Martin debe representar a papá Noel, él está gordito.

—El no va a poder subirse a la casa, capaz y rompa el tejado, además no cabe en la chimenea.

—Candy ¿Y por qué mejor no entra por la ventana?

—Los rateros son los que entran por las ventanas, además todo el mundo sabe que papá Noel entra por la chimenea.

—Sí, pero tu misma estás diciendo que soy una especie de duende navideño.

—Hoy estás imposible, estás replicando a todo lo que te digo.

—Nena, es que no me parece buena idea bajar por la chimenea, creo que no entraré por ahí.

Candy hizo una mueca, ya se había imaginado a los niños cantando villancicos y de pronto ver a Albert salir de la chimenea riéndose jo, jo, jo.

Albert quería que ella estuviera feliz ese día así que tuvo que ceder— Está bien, bajaré por la chimenea con este traje de duende navideño. Ya no estás enojada ¿verdad?

—No me enojé.

—Si, vi que arrugaste la nariz y que hiciste una mueca.

—Es por el frío. Albert ¿Dónde conseguiste el árbol navideño?

Albert recordó que entró a la propiedad Ardlay ahí había unos plantados, de pronto Archie estaba practicando tiro al blanco, cuando vio que se movía el arbusto para luego caer al suelo.

—¡Deténgase o disparo!

**Hola chicas, este minific como pueden leer está basado más o menos en el manga y la novela de Candy Candy. No olviden dejar sus comentarios ya faltan tres capítulos para que concluya.**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Deténgase o disparo! —dijo Archie.

Albert no quería que su sobrino lo reconociera, se suponía que era el intachable amigo de Candy. Albert intentó huir de nuevo por lo que Archie disparó otra vez y la bala pasó haciéndole una raya en medio de la cabellera así que decidió detenerse con las manos arriba, sin duda Archie no estaba jugando, se acercó ordenándole —: Voltéate ladrón, si haces un movimiento en falso, te llenaré de plomo los intestinos.

Albert se dio la vuelta avergonzado, Archie se sorprendió al verle la cara —: ¡Albert! Pero ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Albert? ¿Quién es Albert? —contestó el rubio fingiendo confusión.

—Albert, soy Archie ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí?

—No sé qué hago aquí, de pronto desperté en este lugar desconocido para mí.

—Quizá te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿pero qué hacías con ese pino?

—No sé, la cabeza me da vueltas —contestó Albert al mismo tiempo que se ponía las manos en las sienes.

—Ven conmigo, te llevaré al doctor para que te revise.

—Te lo agradezco, lástima de arbolito, ¿Cómo pude hacer esta salvajada?

—¿Candy y tú ya decoraron algún árbol de navidad?

—No sé.

—Ayúdame a subirlo al auto, lo llevaremos a tu departamento y luego iremos a la clínica feliz.

«En el camino fingí que recordé de manera repentina que vivo con Candy, así que Archie no me llevó a la clínica feliz, logré actuando así que me ayudara a subir el pino al departamento» pensó William.

—Albert, es la primera vez que te veo esa raya pronunciada en la cabeza, ¿será que padecerás calvicie? —le preguntó Candy.

—No creo, toda mi... (le iba a decir que toda su familia tenía una espesa cabellera, pero recordó que con eso se delataría) toda mi cabellera es abundante.

—Sabes aun si te quedaras calvo te verías guapo

—¿Te parezco atractivo?

—Por supuesto que si, tienes el cabello rubio, los ojos azules como el cielo, eres alto y fuerte, en fin, todo un seductor. Albert, cambiando de tema quiero que vayamos a comprar oropel, velitas y otros adornos para el arbolito.

—Por supuesto, mañana pasaré a buscarte a la clínica feliz. «le parezco atractivo a Candy, eso me da esperanzas» —meditó Albert.

Candy estaba preocupada, quería que la celebración del "cumpleaños de Albert" fuera algo muy especial, las cosas en su trabajo no iban muy bien, algunas personas le pagaban con despensa básica, dedujo así que el doctor Martin no tenía los recursos como para organizar un buen festejo, por primera vez decidió pedir ayuda. Al día siguiente fue a la matriz del banco de los Andrew.

Albert estaba en la oficina principal con George, revisaban los gastos e ingresos en todos sus negocios para hacer el balance anual y los estados financieros, de pronto la recepcionista entró para avisarle a George que una tal señorita Candice White solicitaba verlo.

Al escuchar Albert que mencionó el nombre en forma despectiva se indignó y la corrigió —: ¡Es Candice White Andrew, miembro distinguido de la familia, además es una de las dueñas de este banco y por consiguiente su jefa.

—Usted disculpe Señor William, lo ignoraba.

—Dile que George la atenderá en 10 minutos, no le menciones mi presencia aquí.

—Entendido Señor William.

La mujer salió con premura y le dijo a Candy que en breve la atendería George, le ofrecieron algo de tomar y ella aceptó un té.

Albert se ocultó, tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo que impulsó a Candy para buscar a George. La dejaron pasar a la oficina.

—Señorita Candy, que sorpresa tenerla aquí.

—George, ¿Cómo están las cosas en la mansión Andrew?

—Todos gozan de buena salud.

—¿Y el tío abuelo William?

—Él está rejuvenecido, yo diría que más vigoroso que nunca.

—Me alegra escucharlo, quisiera algún día tener la oportunidad de verlo.

—Quizá después de que pase el invierno podamos programar un encuentro entre los dos, de momento está muy ocupado.

—Quisiera conocerlo y agradecerle personalmente todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Créame que está al tanto de sus sentimientos.

—George, me he atrevido a buscarte porque necesito un préstamo, no es mucha mi demanda, quizás unos doscientos dólares.

—Señorita Candice, a usted le pertenece esta institución bancaria, si quiere podemos abrirle una cuenta donde mensualmente le depositaremos para sus gastos, ¿le parece bien 1,000 dólares?

—George, solamente requiero 200 dólares, es para festejar la navidad...

—¿Se la pasará en el hogar de Pony? ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! Podemos comprarle frazadas y abrigos a los niños para la época invernal.

—¡Es una excelente idea! Pero no iré a Michigan, me la pasaré en Chicago. «Tiene tiempo que no le escribo a la señorita Pony, en realidad no le he contado que vivo con Albert, nunca se lo revelaré, de seguro me reprenderá si se llega a enterar» —pensó Candy.

—Hubiese jurado que se la pasaría allá, ha de tener una motivación muy fuerte que la retiene aquí.

Candy se aclaró la garganta, no quería decirle a George que deseaba comprarle un hermoso regalo al que dormía con ella en la misma litera.

— George debo volver a mi trabajo, ¿cuándo puedo venir por el dinero?

—Ahora mismo se lo daré.

George abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó un gordo fajo de billetes y se lo dio a Candy.

—Esto es mucho, solo necesito 200.

—Señorita Candy, desde que entró a estudiar enfermería nos rechazó las mensualidades de su manutención así que acepte esto, es navidad podrá comprarse un hermoso vestido y le quedará para sus regalos.

Candy aceptó el dinero, le serviría para la cena navideña y de fin de año, tenía la ilusión de ver a Albert con un elegante traje, deseaba bailar con él hasta que le dolieran los pies.

George acompañó a Candy a la salida del banco, al regresar a la oficina encontró a Albert.

—No me acordaba del hogar de pony, que bueno que se lo mencionaste a Candy, envía todo lo necesario para que los niños estén provistos de comida y abrigo en la próxima temporada invernal. George, también quiero que consigas muchos muérdagos.

—¿Muérdagos?

—Si, quiero decorar toda la clínica feliz con ellos, así podré darle un beso a Candy.

**Hola chicas solo quedan dos capítulos más, espero sus comentarios.**

**Lindo fin de semana. ¿Se acuerdan que les pedí que hicieran una oración por mí? fue contestada, la voluntad de Dios fue que yo quedara seleccionada para entrar a estudiar la licenciatura en Idiomas en la universidad local, será la segunda carrera que curse primero Dios la primera fue Lic. en contaduría pública, hoy quedé formalmente inscrita. (vamos a ver si aguanto) Bendiciones chicas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Albert salió temprano del banco para ir por Candy a la clínica feliz,a fin de comprar los adornos navideños.´Candy lo vio estacionarse, corrió hacia él quien abrió sus brazos y la envolvió con ellos, el doctor Martin los observaba sonriente.

—Albert, me alegra que hayas venido.

—Vine por ti para que vayamos a comprar los adornos, traje algunos juguetes, ya no me dio tiempo de hacer los carritos, recibí un bono navideño muy jugoso así que aparte de los adornos te compraré un guardarropa nuevo.

—No Albert, debemos de ahorrar.

—Está bien, pero tan siquiera déjame comprarte un vestido para navidad y otro para fin de año.

—Bueno pero si tú me dejas regalarte un traje.

Albert hizo una mueca, no quería que ella gastara su dinero en él— El hombre es el que debe proveer en el hogar.

Candy sonrió «Sí, un hogar es lo que tenemos él y yo, solo falta que lo avale un ministro y que nos entreguemos al amor.»

—¿Qué te sucede Candy? —le preguntó Albert pues vio su rostro sonrojado.

—Nada, vamos a dejarle los juguetes al doctor Martin para que los envuelva —Candy vio una de las bolsas de papel — ¡no puedo creerlo compraste las caritas para las muñecas!

—Si, el doctor Martin me enseñó cómo les estaban quedando, aunque estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con ellas, quiero que las niñas tengan un lindo regalo.

—Tienes razón, sabes Stear me hubiese ayudado con ese trabajo.

—Lo sé, él era muy creativo, pero no quiero que estemos triste, vamos ayúdame a bajar los juguetes.

Fueron a dejarlos dentro de la clínica, se despidieron del doctor Martin y fueron a los almacenes. Se comportaban como una pareja de casados, Candy salía del vestidor para que Albert aprobara el vestido. El se los pasaba, ocultaba el precio para que ella no se negara a medirselos, pero por la textura y calidad de las telas, Candy sabía que eran caros.

Llegó el turno de Albert, solo dejó que Candy le comprara un traje. Después de comprarse ropa y zapatos fueron a escoger los adornos para el árbol, Candy agarró algunos muérdagos a escondidas de Albert. Al llegar a la casa magnolia las vecinas guardaron silencio al verlos que entraban con un montón de cajas y paquetes, Albert las saludó primero pero ellas no le contestaron, Candy se dio cuenta de la grosería y les dio las buenas noches con voz firme, a ella sí le contestaron, luego que los rubios subieron las vecinas se pusieron a murmurar—: Pobre chica, estoy segura que no son hermanos, él la ha pervertido, ella se la pasa trabajando en la clínica feliz, se esfuerza mucho en atender a los pacientes del doctor Martin, en cambio este hombre se la pasa en compañía de gangsters.

—Si tienes razón, creo que planean robar un banco…

Entraron al departamento, pusieron las cosas en las mesa, Candy agarró la ropa para colgarla en el ropero, Albert vio los muérdagos que compró Candy y sonrió, puso uno en el marco de la cocina, otro a la entrada de la recámara. Ella se puso de todos colores al ver que lo colgaba. Se pusieron sus pijamas. Él la esperó en la puerta de la recámara debajo del muérdago, ella se paró a su lado, ambos voltearon hacia arriba.

—Es la tradición —dijo Candy.

Albert se inclinó, ella se puso de puntillas y él le dio un beso en la frente. Se retiró un poco para ver su reacción y ella se le colgó al cuello, lo besó en los labios, él no pudo evitar meter su lengua, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno después de ese apasionado e intenso beso. Luego de esa fogosa escena, se pusieron a adornar el pino.

Al día siguiente Albert dejó a Candy en su trabajo y se fue al banco, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la señora Elroy lo esperaba en la oficina.

—Tía, madrugaste —Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—William, he venido a invitarte a la cena navideña de la familia, haremos tu presentación…

—Tengo otros planes para nochebuena— la interrumpió Albert.

—Sí, con esa mujer con la que vives y a la que mantienes.

—Tía, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Le dije a George que te dijera que tienes de plazo este mes para dejarla, después de eso sería bueno que te vayas a Lakewood a meditar sobre tu mal comportamiento.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo aquí, George mismo me ha dicho que debo de ponerme al corriente de todos los negocios.

—Lo primero que debes de hacer es reflexionar sobre tus actos, muy contrarios a los valores y principios con lo que fuiste educado, tu sabes que debes de casarte con alguien de tu nivel. Dime ¿deshonraste a esa mujer con la que vives,? ¿Hay alguna cosa que reparar?

—A ella le debo mucho, ella me salvó y la amo.

-William, no contestaste mi pregunta.

—Tú sabes que soy un caballero, que no me atrevería a tener relaciones extramaritales.

La señora Elroy respiró aliviada — entonces se te hará más fácil dejarla.

Candy organizó todo para la celebración del cumpleaños de Albert, sería el 23 de diciembre, para que los niños estuvieran con sus respectivas familias en la nochebuena, invitó a sus compañeras de la clase de cocina para hacer el banquete, todas las tardes ensayaban los villancicos acompañados con el violín del doctor Martin, también lo planeó así para que el 24 Albert y ella celebraran más íntimamente la navidad.

Archie y Annie fueron a la fiesta, el único que no hizo su aparición fue Albert porque estaba viendo la manera de bajar por la chimenea, todos estaban con frío, pero Candy no quería que la encendieran. Archie escuchó los ruidos del techo, no pudo más con su curiosidad y fue a ver lo que ocurría.

Se asustó un poco a ver el traje de Albert pero al reconocerlo también trató de treparse.

—¿Que haces vestido así?

—Se supone que soy uno de los duendes que trabaja con papá noel.

—ja, ja, ja eso fue ocurrencia de Candy ¿Verdad?

—Si, ya sabes como es.

—Te debes apurar porque todos nos estamos muriendo de frío, no hemos encendido la chimenea porque Candy nos lo impide, ahora se el motivo.

—Ayúdame a descender, sostén la cuerda.

—¿Que tienes en ese saco?

—Los juguetes de los niños.

—Ah, sí claro.

Archie se amarró la cuerda en la cintura, según él daría vueltas para que Albert descendiera poco a poco, Albert entró a la chimenea, Archie no aguantó el peso y se dio varias volteretas, todos los niños se asustaron a escuchar el golpazo, Archie se cayó encima de Albert, los niños salieron corriendo al ver a ese monstruo verde lleno de ceniza.

**Hola chicas solo queda un capítulo para el final, no me creían que lo iba a terminar ¿verdad? ok lo único que quiero es que me regalen sus comentarios. Así me motivan a concluirlo y no darle largas Bendiciones. **


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Esperen no se vayan! ¡Es un duende bueno! ¡trabaja con papá noel! ¡Trae juguetes para ustedes! —gritaba Candy para que los niños no huyeran, ellos al escuchar la última frase se detuvieron, miraron hacia atrás para ver que el duende no los estuviera siguiendo para comérselos.

Albert también quería detenerlos, corrió a ellos con el saco de juguetes, ellos de nuevo se asustaron y volvieron a huir.

—¡Albert no los persigas! los asustas —lo reprendió Candy.

—Es por el traje que me diseñaste Candy.

—Lo sé, te ves chistoso

—Me veo aterrador, si no, los niños no huirían de mí..

Los pequeños vieron que Candy hablaba con el duende alto, y fueron hacia el.

—Jo, jo, jo —se metió en su papel el rubio.

Uno de los pequeños le cuestionó —¿por qué te ríes como papá Noel si eres un duende?

—Es que papá Noel me dijo que me ría como él, vengan niños vamos a comer los deliciosos platillos que prepararon para nosotros, después les daré sus juguetes.

—Primero tienen que romper la piñata —intervino Candy.

—¿Piñata? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Albert.

—Es un muñeco de papel periódico que contiene en su interior caramelos, me enseñó a hacerla una de mis compañeras del curso de cocina que es de nacionalidad mexicana.

Los niños se colocaron detrás de Candy, escondiéndose de Albert, se metieron a la clínica feliz, Albert miró con curiosidad la piñata.

—Le veo un leve parecido a…

—Es la tía abuela Elroy —completó la frase Archie.

Annie se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida —Si, ,es ella. Candy ¿qué has hecho?

—Es que sólo había pintura azul y la tía abuela usa ese color, así que se me hizo fácil hacerla.

Albert sonrió «Es igualita a la tía Elroy, no cabe duda que Candy es muy creativa»

Los niños se turnaron para romper las piñatas, la otra era una figura del doctor Martín (ese hombre llenito que les ponía alcohol en las heridas o les regresaba los huesos a su lugar cuando se les dislocaban y los hacía llorar)

El banquete era tipo bufé solo a los niños les sirvieron porciones adecuadas para que no hubiera desperdicio de comida.

Albert y Candy varias veces quedaron bajos muérdagos, Archie empezó a sospechar que era plan con maña por parte de Albert para aprovecharse de Candy y así plantarle varios besos.

Candy golpeó su vaso de cristal con una cuchara para que todos le prestaran atención.

—¡Damas y caballeros! quiero agradecerles que aceptaran la invitación para acompañarme a la celebración de la navidad y también por el cumpleaños de Albert, él es muy especial para mí, me ha salvado de todas las formas que existen, me salvó de morir ahogada cuando caí en una cascada, me consoló cuando murió un gran amigo, lo último que hizo fue salvarme de que me devorara un león, en fin le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, como ustedes saben el perdió la memoria y no sabemos la fecha exacta de su cumpleaños, ya tengo tiempo viviendo con él y no le he celebrado ningún cumpleaños, es por eso que en esta ocasión lo festejamos.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, apróximadamente eran treinta personas, entre niños y sus mamás, las compañeras de cocina de Candy y sus amigos.

Albert se sintió emocionado como si en realidad fuera su cumpleaños, los besos que él y Candy se dieron eran su mejor regalo, los muérdagos fueron todo un éxito.

—Le agradezco a Candy esta sorpresa, ella me dijo que íbamos a celebrar la navidad más no me dijo que celebraría mi cumpleaños, aunque les confieso que me siento muy contento, quiero hacerles ver que la navidad significa mucho más que regalos, mucho más que comida deliciosa, mucho más que un hombre vestido de rojo con su trineo, al que se le debe dar el lugar de honor en nuestros hogares y en nuestros corazones en esta fecha tan especial es: a Jesucristo, Nuestro Salvador que se encarnó en un niño naciendo de manera humilde en un pesebre, para darnos el regalo más hermoso a nosotros los pecadores: La salvación, a todos los que creamos en Él y confesemos con nuestra boca que Él es nuestro único y suficiente Salvador.

A todos se les asomaron las lágrimas, sabían que era verdad recordaron aquel texto bíblico que dice: Porque un niño nos ha nacido, un hijo nos es dado, y el principado sobre su hombro; y se llamará su nombre: Admirable, Consejero, Dios fuerte, Padre eterno, Príncipe de paz.

Después que terminaron de cenar, Candy y a Albert regresaron al magnolia a descansar, esa noche acabaron rendidos, habían cantado villancicos, repartieron los juguetes, y se intercambiaron regalos.

Llegó nochebuena, Candy se vistió con el hermoso vestido que le regaló Albert, llegó el turno de él de ponerse el traje que Candy le compró, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos contemplándose por lo guapos y elegantes que se veían, aunque estaba nevando decidieron que irían al programa navideño que había en la Iglesia.

Albert manejó con mucha precaución para llegar al templo.

La señora Elroy les dijo a todos los miembros de la familia Andrew que fueran a la iglesia para agradecerle a Dios porque salvar de la muerte al bisabuelo William, algunos fueron a regañadientes entre ellos Archie. Era el segundo punto en el orden de culto, cuando escucharon pasos, algunos voltearon y vieron a la pareja de rubios que caminaban en el pasillo de la Iglesia, la tía abuela se sorprendió de verlos juntos agarrados de la mano.

Candy casi se desmaya por ver a la señora Elroy, se sentaron atrás de las bancas donde estaban los Andrew. George estaba un poco nervioso, esperaba el momento en que a Elroy Andrew le diera el soponcio.

—Albert, me da pena decirte que aquí está mi familia adoptiva, me gustaría presentarte con ellos, pero no sé si tu quieres conocerlos.

Albert respiró profundo y agarró valor— Si Candy, quiero conocerlos.

La señora Elroy caminó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, Candy hizo una reverencia cuando la tuvo enfrente.

—Tía abuela, buenas noches, quiero presentarte a, a, a mi…

—Buenas noches señora Elroy Andrew, soy Albert, amigo íntimo de Candy, vivo con ella desde hace dos años, al principio fuimos paciente y enfermera, pero esa amistad se fue fortaleciendo y ahora quiero pedirle permiso para cortejarla.

La señora Elroy enmudeció —Candy ¿es verdad lo que dice este hombre? ¿Han vivido juntos todo este tiempo?

—Tía abuela es que yo le debo mi vida, por eso cuando lo ví en el hospital amnésico decidí hacerme cargo de él, hasta la fecha no ha recuperado la memoria, pero quiero decirle que Albert es un caballero, por favor no piense mal de nosotros, le he de confesar que me he enamorado de él, pero aún así él siempre me ha respetado.

—Candy, en este mismo momento abandonarás el lugar donde vives con este hombre y vendrás a la mansión Andrew.

—Tía abuela, yo no puedo dejarlo, el me necesita.

—Candy ve con tu familia. Yo estaré bien —le indicó Albert.

Candy empezó a llorar, pero aún así obedeció, se subió al mismo auto que la señora Elroy.

—Es inaudito, Tú, la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, viviendo en unión libre con un hombre desconocido, no sabes el daño que le has hecho al buen nombre de nuestra familia. Te encerrarás en la recámara que te asignemos, esto lo hablaremos con el patriarca de la familia, para que el decida lo que se hará contigo.

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew, todo el clan estaba reunido para celebrar la nochebuena. A Candy la llevaron a una recámara donde se quedó castigada, le llevaron su porción de la cena, ella se durmió llorando. Al día siguiente llegaron para asistirla dos sirvientas, la ayudaron a bañarse y la vistieron, la guiaron hacia el salón principal de la propiedad, le dijeron que el tío abuelo William requirió su presencia. Abrieron la puerta la habitación estaba en penumbras, Candy entró temblorosa.

—Toma asiento Candy —Le ordenó el hombre que estaba de espaldas con un traje negro.

Ella obedeció

—Quiero que me digas, que es lo que sientes por ese hombre con el que estabas viviendo.

—¿Usted es el tío abuelo William?

—Si soy yo. Pero contesta ¿Todavía estás enamorada de aquel actor?

—Usted ¿cómo sabe sobre Terry?

—Me dejaste un diario en el San Pablo, anoche estuve leyéndolo, Elroy me lo dio para mostrarme que la chica que adoptamos no es digna de ser hija de los Andrew.

—Tío, los sentimientos plasmados en ese diario desaparecieron, ahora dirá que estoy peor, porque me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, usted no lo conoce, se llama Albert.

—¿Estás segura de que lo amas?

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Yo también te amo Candy —dijo Albert con su voz natural, sin hacerla tan grave y potente como fingió cuando entró Candy.

—Esa voz… Albert ¿eres tu?

Albert se volteó, Candy corrió a sus brazos y perdió el sentido cuando él la abrazó.

Tiempo después la mansión Andrew, estaba de fiesta, era la presentación de William Albert Andrew y su prometida la señorita Candice White Andrew. Dijeron que eran primos lejanos, a ella le inventaron una genealogía y toda la familia les ofrecía sus respetos a la pareja de prometidos.

FIN.

**Chicas, feliz navidad. que Dios me las bendiga rica y abundantemente.**

**Les mando un cariñoso abrazo. Se llama la última Mavidad, porque sería la última Navidad que pasarían solteros. jejej**


End file.
